


dare you to move

by EastFromEden



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything Nice Like Sugar And Spice, F/M, Future Fic, Kinda Smutty Too, Post Olympics 2018, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastFromEden/pseuds/EastFromEden
Summary: Three minutes can feel like a very long time. Especially when Tessa Virtue is faced with something she didn't quite expect.





	dare you to move

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I've had the lovely Tia beta this for me. She is a godsend, my French comes through way too much.  
> Enjoy!

Three minutes. It can seem so short when you say it like that. Three minutes. Just three minutes. It’s not even the entire length of their Moulin Rouge program. It’s the time needed to poach an egg. It’s the number of minutes you’re supposed to brush your teeth for. Three minutes is the time needed to have the result of a home pregnancy test.

Three minutes to know for sure. Three short minutes.

Two blue lines, accurate at 97.4%, which will or won’t show up. These two blue lines will change the rest of her life. Drastically change her life, no matter the result. If it turns out to be just a scare, that’s all she’ll remember of it: a fleeting moment of terror mixed with anticipation in which you imagine the way your life is going to change forever. You think of the choices, the options, the future…

Three minutes.

These three minutes will be the longest but also the shortest of her life. And, all things considered, she’s grateful for them. They help her think and wrap her mind around this.

_… three minutes …_

She just peed on the stick. Nobody tells you how gross this is. Or how hard it actually is to aim right. Or how much pee will end up on your hands.

Of course… of course the sex with Scott is amazing. It always is. But seeing this from a whole new point of view, from this side, it’s a lot less nice.

Apparently, condoms only work 95% of the time. Who would have thought? Apparently, it’s written on the box. The main question remains though: who the fuck read what’s written on the box? Nobody, that’s who! Because you’re too eager to use what’s inside the box! The possibilities that she fell into the remaining 5% were very slim. Almost negligible. And just when they were trying to be extra careful because a recent bout of infection had interfered with her pill.

Leave it to her to be part of the unlucky 5%. The irony of the situation leaves a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

She's thinking about Scott. And his pool table. She doesn’t think that’s where this “maybe baby” was conceived on, but you never know. Their first time was on it though. Where it all began: with a game of pool and beer. Lots and lots of beers.

And it was _good_. So, so, so good. So good she couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe, she could only focus on the pleasure… And on Scott. On this perfect man that she’s denied loving nearly all her life. And the sex… The sex is just the climax of this moment of perfect realization where everything finally falls into place.

She still has flashbacks of that night… Her nails scratching his shoulders, making him bleed… His velvety voice at her ear whispering dirty, dirty things which drove her mad with desire and want… The sighs… The panting… The moans, the screams echoing off the walls… The thin layer of sweat covering them… The bucking hips… Deep and slow thrusts… And then quick and hard ones, almost rough… Their laughs… The melody of their orgasms… His kisses… Gentle and light at first, like an eyelash on the cheek and then feverish and passionate… And the morning after…His arms wrapped around her… Her head on his chest feeling the slow rhythmic beat of his heart… His hand lazily stroking the skin of her arm… His voice still husky with sleep… His lips on her forehead…

In his arms, whenever he holds her or lifts her, she feels whole. Like the part that’s been missing from her body is there, like she’s finally complete. Twenty years of holding hands and skating together will do that to you. It’s as simple as that.

_… two minutes …_

Yesterday, she bought the test at the farthest pharmacy she could find. She even donned a cap and sunglasses for the occasion. How very Audrey of her. If she had been seen, or worse, photographed holding that little box, it would have been game over. Posted all over social media. What a way to make an announcement!

She’s at Scott’s; she spent the night. She often does. He’s already gone to Gadbois. And as usual, when he wakes up earlier than she does, which is almost every day now that they don’t skate competitively anymore, a cereal bowl is waiting for her on the bar of his kitchen. Her Cheerios are still in the box next to the bowl and a spoon is lying on a folded white napkin. Sometimes, there’s even a flower (a peony, her favorite) in a glass acting as a vase. On occasion, there’s also a little note on the blackboard on the opposite wall.

Currently, the only thing lying on that little folded napkin is the pregnancy test. Three minutes. Well, less than two now. Fuck. Two minutes before two little blue lines are going to appear… or not. Two minutes. The rest of her life is going to be decided in less than two minutes. It seems laughable. Especially when you consider how many times they've put their careers on the line with a four-minute program.

She’s waiting, staring at the wall in front of her, her hands tightly clutching the edge of the bar. She’s frightened out of her mind. She didn’t move to Montréal for this. She didn’t even want to date Scott in the first place. But Scott Moir is Scott Moir, and what Scott Moir wants, he gets. No matter what is standing in his way. His drive is one of the things that she loves most about him. He fought for her. He fought for them. He fought next to her to get over her fear of commitment. He won. As usual. It’s virtually impossible to resist Scott. He knows how to make her do anything and everything he wants to. He lifts her up. Quite literally for the past twenty years. He has such a power over her. She’d be a little scared of that too if she didn’t know for sure that she has the exact same power over him. They're addicted to each other, there’s no other choice than to be together. God knows they tried to resist. God knows how fucking stubborn they were.

They were so afraid to rock the boat that they didn’t even realize the boat was sinking and taking them with it.

_… one minute …_

A baby. A maybe baby. She wasn’t even thinking about it. She’s not even sure she ever wanted children. With Scott or with anyone else for that matter. They never openly discussed it even though she’s almost thirty-three and he’s thirty-five. She’s dedicated her life to her sport, their sport. Hours upon hours of hard work, sweat, blood, and unimaginable pain to achieve one common goal, denying themselves what most people consider to be normal. All of that to finally end up here. She knows Scott wants kids though. He loves them. He loves his nieces and nephews.

Okay, actually, she’s scared out of her mind just thinking about Scott’s reaction. Ironically, it feels almost too soon. They’ve _only_ been together four years and she just may be about to tell him the most important piece of news ever! News that will alter the rest of his life. Scott knew he wanted to be with her even though she didn’t even realize she was in love with him. She’s the commitment phobic in this relationship. But a baby… That’s on a whole different level.

She knows she doesn’t have to keep it if she doesn’t want to. But this… It’s different. It feels right. Like all they’ve ever done and been through have led them to this moment. It’s Scott’s baby and it simply is different. She’s thirty-three… Maybe it’s time. Time for her to make a change. Time for her to give Scott what she knows he’s always wanted. A family. Maybe she wants it too after all. Maybe she wants this baby…

_… fifty seconds …_

_*Click click nudge nudge slam*_

What the fuck?

She’s startled for one second. For this one tiny teensy second, she thinks it’s the timer telling her that time’s up, that the test is done cooking and is ready for her to look at.

It’s actually the noise of the key turning in the lock. The door is gently opening and she has a pretty good guess who’s behind it.

Fuck!

From where she’s sitting, she sees Scott coming through the door and stealthily inching his way toward their bedroom. He takes her breath away. He has his black pants on and a tight grey t-shirt over them. She just wants to launch herself into his arms, a little to see if he can still catch her and a lot to ravage him against the wall. His hair is a mess as usual and his hazel eyes are tender. She can tell he’s trying to make as little noise as possible. He’s probably thinking she’s still asleep. If only he knew…

The test and its result are forgotten, she’s only focused on him. On the fact that she’s just so in love with that man that her heart is aching and she just want to laugh and weep at the same time. And kiss him and fuck him senseless. That’s a lot of emotions for one person.

In five seconds, he’s going to glance up and he’s going to see her.

Yep. There it is. A smile appears on his lips. His marvelous lips. His gorgeous smile. She sees him coming toward her.

_… zero seconds …_

“Up already, T?” he asks, coming up behind her, his hand slipping around her waist and his mouth already kissing, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. “You should get back to bed, enjoy your day off,” he murmurs against her skin. All that kissing arouses languorous feelings in her. It never fails to do so. The heat and the chemistry between them is out of this world. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing.

Her eyes close almost instinctively. A delicious shiver is making its way up her spine. His warm breath against her neck is making her want him so much that all the clothes she’s wearing are already feeling too tight and stifling. Panties included. Her hand goes up to the back of his neck, pressing him closer to her, and playing with the hair he has there.

“I forgot my favorite scarf on the chair,” he says, explaining his sudden return to her. “You know how much I love it. You gave it to me for my birthday.”

When he speaks, she can feel the words on her skin and it makes her want him so much more. She can feel his fingers drawing little concentric circles on her hip and it’s driving her crazy. She just wants his hand to go lower… and lower…

And then she’s pulled out from her little world because she feels him stiffen behind her and not in a good way. She knows that his eyes have finally found the test on the napkin. She knows that he has understood what it meant, even though she’s sure he can’t clearly see whether the test is positive or not.

“Are you…?” he asks and his voice is raw with emotion. He has detached himself from her and is now standing across from her, on the other side of the bar. He paces when he's nervous. His eyes are on her and never leave her face, as if to analyze what could possibly be going on in her mind. Usually, they don’t even have to speak to know what the other is thinking. This is not of those times. She’s too terrified to look up and catch his gaze. She’s afraid of what she’ll see in it.

“I don’t know. I haven’t looked at it yet,” she says in a whisper, and she’s sure he can taste the anxiety in her voice.

He’s moving again and he’s next to her now. His hands are lovingly cupping her face and he brings it close to his own. Their foreheads are touching and they just look into each other’s eyes for what seems like the longest time. Locking eyes, synching their breaths and their heartbeats. Like old times. His lips brush hers slowly, gently, with the utter most devotion and care. His thumb is on her chin and inches its way toward her lower lip. Her mouth opens under the soft pressure and his tongue is searching hers with slow strokes. The kiss is soft and deep. A velvet kiss. His tongue is gently stroking and coaxing hers as if he was comforting her.

The kiss ends and she sighs deeply. She takes a big mouthful of oxygen and finally grabs the stick.

Her eyes come to rest on it at the same time as Scott’s.

He knows.

She feels his hand on her abdomen.

Two little blue lines have appeared in the window.

Positive.

Scott’s lips capture hers once more. His hand slides under her shirt and softly strokes the warm skin of her tummy. He goes to deepen the kiss but his phone starts to ring. She feels him smile against her lips as he takes out his phone from his pocket. He answers with a very professional, “Yeah, Scott here,” but she only sees his crooked smile and the tenderness of his eyes.

His other hand comes to rest on her stomach again. He keeps on rubbing it gently. His hands, his caresses, are like words of love whispered very low in her ear in the dead of the night, in the throes of passion.

“No, Patch, everything’s okay. I'm coming right away. No, I just forgot her scarf. Marjorie and Zach are already there? Okay, I got it. Don’t worry. See you in a few.”

He hangs up and slides his phone into his back pocket. He’s grinning at her in an almost child-like way. The hand that was previously stroking her belly is now at her hip and he presses her whole body tight against his. His hands encircle her waist and come to rest on the small of her back before sliding lower and gripping her ass tightly. He lifts her up suddenly and spins her around before putting her back down again. Her face is nuzzled in his neck and once more, she become conscious of the state of arousal she’s in. Her hands link on the nape of his neck and she barely has to point her toes to catch his mouth in a scorching kiss. She knows he’s late. She’s gonna have to wait for tonight.

“It’s the start of something new, Tess,” he whispers against her lips in between breathless gasps.

He brushes her lips in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. He goes to their bedroom to get his scarf and comes back to kiss her once more. As he’s about to leave the apartment, he throws her one of his trademark smiles and finally he’s out.

She sighs.

Three minutes.

Welcome to the planet.

Welcome to existence.

**THE END**


End file.
